L'ombre de mes pensées
by Zenha
Summary: Fic dramatique et dépressive. Harry en a marre, il ne montre pas son vrai lui, mais que va t'il se passer quand il voit SES yeux...COMPLETE
1. Laissez moi

Auteur : Célé Rating : PG-13 Genre : Drama. Pairing : peut-être un slash.. pas sûr . avec . vé pas le dire c'est une surprise.  
  
Il était neuf heures du soir, c'était les vacances d'été. Dans une petite maison de Privet Drive, un jeune garçon montait les escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre, vite .Vite, il devait se dépécher.  
  
Arriver dans sa chambre, il soupira, et n'alluma pas la lumière. La lumière qui montre tout, cette lumière qui revèle tout, les moindres traces de poussière, les moindres objets trainant sur le sol. Les moindres echymose, les moindres plaies. La nuit, était enfin arriver, le jeune homme, s'approcha du miroir, grace au rayon de la lune, il pouvait voir un visage, blanc trop blanc,maigre, ces cernes trop visible, ces bleus, et cette cicatrice. Il ne voulait plus rien voir d'autre, ne plus se voir, ne plus voir être abjectes qui était en face de lui, cet imposteur.  
  
Il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir, qui se brisa sous le choc. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, son bras toujours tendu devant lui, laissait a présent couler le sang, son sang, sans retenu. Il n'aurait pas du , il le savait, cela avait du s'entendre, il resta la debout, gaittant le moindre son.  
  
Rien.  
  
N'avait-il pas entendu ? il laissa échapper un soupir, mais c'était trop tôt. Il entendit les pieds d'une chaise racler le sol, les bruit de pas dans l'escalier, non, il ne voulait pas. Il se rapprocha du mur,comme pour y rentrer dedans , ne plus être là. Mais c'était trop tard, il entendi la poignée tournée, et la voix de son oncle raisonner dans sa tête.  
  
-QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? HEIN ? SALE EMMERDEUR ! T'AS PAS HONTE, TU NE DEVRAIT MÊME PAS EXISTER !  
  
ça y est ca commence, un flot incessant d'insultes, sort de sa bouche, personne ne peux l'arrêter, personne ne peux rien faire.  
  
.  
  
Il recu un coup dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle , puis un autre dans la machoire. Son oncle le poussa par terre, il ne resiste pas, il ne veux peut-être pas, dans cette partie de la douleur, il trouve même un certain plaisir a ce lancement, des os, des muscles, il encaisse encore les coup, sans rien dire. Il sent a présent , les sifflement dans l'air de la ceinture, cette ceinture en cuir, qui lui ouvre et réouvre ses plaies. La douleur qu'il éprouve en cet instant n'est pas imaginable. Il repense, au couteau qui se trouve dans la cuisine, ce beau couteau, une lame fine et longue, parfait pour les viandes, Il pense comment ca serait de le placé sur son avant bras ? pire ou non a ce qu'il éprouve en ce moment ?  
  
Le couteau est en bas , sur une planche, il attends qu'on se serve de lui.  
  
Le jeune homme est encore par terre, quand son oncle en a fini avec lui, il ne peux plus bouger, le sang a envahit ses yeux, il ne voit presque plus, les sang est partout sur tout son corps, partout dans son âme, il est omniscient.  
  
Après plusieurs heures, il peux enfin, se lever, il ne fait pas de bruit, il enlève ses vêtement qui lui colle a la peau, il echappe un grognement sourd. Va vers la salle de bain, prenant soin, de ne pas allumer la lumière, et de ne pas croiser son regards dans la glace. Il enlève toutes trace de sang, et remets des vetement propre.  
  
Il s'arrête dans le couloir, il voit l'escalier, l'escalier qui conduit à la cuisine, ne pensant même plus, il laisse ses jambes le guider. Il est là. Devant lui, étincellant a une quelquonque lumière de dehors. Hypnothisant.  
  
Sa main avance, et saisit le manche, son doigt, parcours la lame, une perle de sang glisse sur cette lame.  
  
La lame suit le parcours que lui inflige, sa main. Son avant bras d'un blanc fantomatique, devient soudainement de diverses nuances de rouge,.  
  
Il ressent la douleur, il ressent la tristesse, il se sent bien, il se sent lui-même. enfin , lui-même, non son rôle de sauveur de l'humanité, il n'a plus se faux-sourire plaqué que ses lèvres. Il n'a plus rien. Il n'est que simplement lui.  
  
Il souffre, il a peur, il en veux plus. La lame revient sur son avant bras. A nouveau la douleur vient l'envahir, c'est un bien être, il aime ça. Il aime enfin quelque chose.  
  
Sa tête lui tourne, il repose le couteau. Prend un torchon et l'applique sur son bras, il enlève toutes traces de son passage ici.  
  
Et retourne dans sa chambre, et s'étend dans son lit, il venait d'avoir 17 ans , cela ne lui fesait ni chaud, ni froid. Il savait qu'il ne recevrait rien, Dumbledore, avait installé, une autre barrière, pour que rien ne lui soit envoyée, pour plus de sécurité. Il eu un rictus , sécurité ? il n'avait maintenant plus rien a craindre de l'extérieur, mais de lui même ? Dumbledore, y avait-il pensé ?  
  
C'est sur ces pensées, qu'il s 'endormit, dans un someil agité. Mais néccessaire.  
  
Vous en pensez quoi ? je continue ? Slash ?  
  
Zou Célé 


	2. Disparaître pour ne plus réaparaître

Auteur : Célé Rating : PG-13 Genre : Drama. Pairing : Pas DE SLASH !!!!!!!  
  
Il est 7 heures du matin, le 4 Septembre, le jeune garçon qui était dans une petite chambre sans lumière, est dans une gare. Elle est bondée de moldus. Lui est recouvert d'un manteau sans formes et d'une casquette, cachant sa honte, ses bleu, ses coups, qui ne veulent plus disparaître, qui ne veulent plus le laisser en paix.  
  
Il avance rapidement, il ne veut pas qu'un seul de leurs regards, le juge, il ne veut pas être là. Il veut être invisible, ne pas exister.  
  
Il arrive enfin devant cette poutre, immense poutre, si seulement elle pouvait ne pas le laisser passer, si seulement elle n'existerait pas. Il la traverse comme si ce n'était rien qu'un mirage, il la traverse comme il aurait traversé, la porte d'une prison.  
  
Il n'y a personne sur le quai. Rien que le silence, un silence,ni pesant ,ni chargé de tension. Un silence neutre. Pour une fois pendant ces vacances, il aime ce qu'il ressent, le silence est comme une porte de sortie, il englobe tout. Il englobe tout comme si rien n'existait. Après quelques minutes de cette torpeur silencieuse, il se remet en chemin, vite, il ne veut que personne ne le remarque, les portes du train sont ouvertes, pour les voyageurs qui viennent en avance.  
  
Il entre dans un compartiment, enfin, seul sans personne prêt de lui, rien que le vide, le vide et le silence. Il se sent mieux, il n'est plus opprécé, il n'est plus. Il ressent enfin, la magie courir dans ses veines, ces mêmes veines où coulaient il y a quelques temps la douleur, la haine, la rage et l'impuissance. Il peut enfin l'utiliser, il ouvre sa malle, et en ressort sa baguette magique. Il l'a regarde, la fait tournoyé entre ses mains, ses mains squelletiques et froides. Il veut savourer enfin se petit moment de bien- être, la magie peut apporter tellement de chose, elle ne peut être qu'un simple plaisir, elle peut être bonne, comme elle peut être mauvaise, et n'apportée que de la souffrance. Il ferme les yeux.  
  
Il vérrouille la porte de son compartiment, ne voulant être déranger, il a enfin utiliser cette magie, qui ne demandait que de sortir. Il a envie de recommencé, il doit le faire. Il ouvre un livre d'enchantements avancées. Cherche les pages des yeux, celles qu'il a lus et relus pendant tout ces jours de calvaire, il trouve la première. Il se mets en tailleur par terre, ce qui lui fait échappée, des gémissement de douleur, il aime la douleur, il repense au couteau qui est resté dans la cuisine, il l'a utilisé toute les nuits, laissant s'échapper sa peine, sa tristesse. Il n'a plus ce couteau, cette lame si brillante, mais il a bien pire, il a sa magie.  
  
Il récite la formule, il doit ne faire aucune faute, une formule longue, aux intonations métalliques. Après plusieurs minutes, il sent enfin, cette magie, qui circule à la surface de sa peau, qui circule sur tout son corps. Elle ne lui fait ni du bien, ni du mal, elle se contente de passer a chaque endroits, et de faire disparaître, ses blessures, ses plaies, ses hontes, sa répugnance. Il se fait disparaître, il se dissout dans la magie. Il n'est plus lui- même, il se cache, il se cache, pour ne plus être celui, que lui seul connaît.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, la magie cesse de passer sur son corps. Il se relève, il est fatigué, mais ne veut pas le voir. Il enlève ce manteau, enlève sa chemise, il regarde son torse, ses bras, il n'y a plus rien. Tout a disparu. Rien n'est. Il respire. Il se détend enfin. Il s'est affaibli, il a mis beaucoup de puissance dans ce sortilège, pour que personne ne puisse voir a travers. Pas même Dumbledore. Il doit se reposer, il fera le 2nd sortilège, qui lui tient a c?ur, plus tard. Il faut qu'il dorme. Il faut que son c?ur arrête de s'affoler.  
  
Il s'assoit sur la banquette du compartiment, ferme les yeux, avant il vérifie le sort qui bloque sa porte, puis l'heure, il est 10H07, il peu entendre déjà, les rires, les pleurs, les cries, des enfants qui vont bientôt, embarquer dans ce train, pour une nouvelle année scolaire .  
  
Il ferme ses yeux. Il aimerait ne jamais les rouvrir, ne jamais revoir ce monde, si laid, ce monde si brutal, ce monde si dur. Il se laisse emporter par Morphée. Rêvant, à cette lame.. si fine, si douce. si coupante.  
  
Il est 19H15. Le train s'arrête enfin. Harry se réveille, il avait dormit pendant tout le trajet. Personne n'avait réussit a ouvrir le compartiment. Il se change, mets ses habits de sorcier. Il sort de sa poche, un petit morceau de métal. Il reflète la lumière. Il y a inscrit dessus : Préfet en Chef.  
  
Il l'accroche a son torse. Il se prépare. Il doit remettre son masque, se montrer en tant que Harry Potter. Harry Potter le héros, il ne doit y a voir aucune faille. Ni dans ses paroles, ni dans ses yeux. Il se plaque un faux sourire ensommeiller sur le visage. Grosteque imitation, il ne sait plus trop comment faire.Il va devoir réapprendre. Il détend ses muscles, se relâche. IL ouvre enfin la porte de son compartiment, faignant de se réveiller. Il sort, et descends sur le quai.  
  
Le jeu de rôle peut commencer.  
  
Merci pour les Rewiews, je sais pas trop encore avec qui Harry serra ami, j'ai pas trop eu de réponses.  
  
Zou Célé. 


	3. Regards cachés , regards souffrants

Auteur : Célé Rating : PG-13 Genre : Drama. Pairing : Pas DE SLASH !!!!!!!  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!!  
  
Ouais bah, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponses. via Rogue ou Draco, donc c'est moi qui choisi. na !  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Le jeu de rôle peut commencer.  
  
Il regarde le quai bondé d'enfants, ils sont pleins de vie. pleins d'insouciance, pleins d'espoir. Lui n'en a déjà plus. Aucun espoir. rien.Pourquoi avoir un espoir ? il ne veut plus rien, juste se laissez aller, dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.dans la nuit.Il veut juste fermer les yeux.  
  
Mais il n'a pas le droit, c'est une interdiction. Personne ne l'acepterait. Alors, il doit encore vivre, il doit, jouer un rôle, il doit faire semblant.  
  
Il traverse le quai, en lançant quelques remarques, aux élèves. Il doit jouer son rôle à la perfection. Les préfets doivent êtres parfait, souriant, heureux, ils doivent donner le bon exemple.  
  
Il monte dans la dernière calèche, il n'a pas vu encore, Ron et Hermione. il les avait oubliés. ce n'est pas grave, il trouvera bien, une excuse, de toute façon, ils gobent tout. Ils sont si naïf, de vrais petits Gryffondors. La calèche roule, roule vers le château. une impression de puissance, si dégage, simple effet de magie. pour impressionner les sorcier qui s'y aventures.  
  
Il, s'en fichait, il voulait juste se retrouvé, dans sa chambre, avec sa baguette, et voir le sang couler, sentir la douleur, qui s'y dégage. Cette douleur qui la suit partout, et lui. Lui il en redemande, elle lui fait du bien, il en a besoin. S'il ne peut pas mourir, alors il aura la douleur, elle se rapproche de la mort.C'est une morte lente, mais tellement jouïssive.  
  
La calèche s'arrête. Il vérifie les traits de son visage.ils doivent êtres normaux, ils doivent êtres radieux. Il ne peut pas changer l'état de ses yeux, il essaira de ne pas les fairent remarquer, ses cheveux pourront en partie les cacher.mais cela serra difficile.Ces yeux, si vides.si mort..si douleureux. Il respire avant de descendre.  
  
Il est un autre, il n'est plus lui-même, il est le célère Harry Potter. Il traverse le hall, et entre dans la grande salle. il y aperçoit ses deux amis.Il s'approche d'eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air très content, il peut lire sur leurs visages, de l'inquiètude et de la colère refouler. Il entend la voix d'Hermione : -Mais où était tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout dans le train ! Il prend un sourire d'excuse, et d'innocence. -Je suis désolée, je me suis assouppi. Elle le croit, et son visage devient plus tendre.  
  
Ils doivent de tairent. Dumbledore fait comme a chaque fois son discours. Pendant ce temps Harry, se répète, son attitude, il ne doit avoir aucune faille. Personne ne doit le savoir, qui joue . Personne ne doit savoir qui il est réellement. Personne ne verra jamais le vrai Harry. Harry juste Harry.  
  
Dumbledore, fait des petites plaisanteries dans son discours, tous s'ésclaffent, il n'a pas envie de rire. Il a juste envie de revoir encore une fois cette lame, qui lui faisait tant de bien. son regard dérive, vers un couteau de cuisine, mit a côté d'une carcasse bien remplie. Il est plus long, plus tranchant, il a envie de le prendre, et de le garder pour lui. Il a envie, mais il se retient. Il est hypnotisé par ce couteau.  
  
Il s'oblige à détourner les yeux. Et passe sa main sur son bras. Il peut encore sentir les fines cicatrise qui se dessine sur sa peau. Il refait le parcours de la plus grande, des frissons parcourent son corps.  
  
Personne, ne l'a remarqué. Il s'arrête pour ne pas devenir, l'objet de plusieurs questions vis a vis de son comportement. Il doit tenir encore un peu.  
  
Dumbledore dit enfin les noms des préfets en chef. Une Poufsouffle se lève, des applaudissements parcourent toutes la salle. La Poufsouffle timide,devient rouge tomate. Il dit maintenant son nom. Il sent le regard étonné d'Hermione sur lui. Il se lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses blessures. Tous le regardent surpris. Puis peu a peu, des acclamations fusent a travers la pièce. Il fait un petit sourire géné, qui fait craquer plusieurs filles. Avant de s'asseoir, il croise un regard. Le même regard, qui voit quand il se regarde. La douleur, la tristesse, le désir de mourir, s'y reflètent. Comme dans les siens. La connection dure plusieurs minutes, il n'arrive pas a se détaché de son regard. Il ressent toute la peine, de cette personne, comme celle-ci ressentait la sienne.  
  
Leur échange fut coupé, par Hermione qui le rouspétait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue.  
  
Quand il entra dans sa chambre ce soir la ( après tout le blabla des préfets) , il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser a ces deux yeux. S'était les mêmes que les siens, sauf pour la couleur.  
  
Il ne réussit pas a dormir cette nuit là, du a ses nombreuses blessures qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, et aussi a cause de ce regard, ce regard si profond, si expressif.  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews, j'y répondrais une prochaine fois. Mais vous pouvez continuer.  
  
Bisous Célé.  
  
RARs : Caroline black : ouais moi aussi j'adore le voir ainsi. je me sens beaucoup plus proche de lui, que lorsqu'il joue les super Héros , meme si j'aime bien , s'il le joue .  
  
Tania Potter : ouais vive les sados !!!!!! lol moi aussi, alors , non je ne tiens pas en compte l'ordre du phénix, puisque je l'ai pas encore lu ! merci pr ta rewiews !  
  
Xari :Merci et je continue !  
  
Cyngathi : UA : univers alternatif.. enfin d'après moi . en tout ca s, comme on se retrouve , je te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai vraiment apréciée , tes rewiews sur Twwo sur mon journal . merci.  
  
Okami-chan : oui je suis un peu dépréssif.. et ca se répercute sur mes fics. dsl . mais ce ne sera pas un slash. Merci !  
  
Merci aussi a Nono et a Vicius malefoy ! 


	4. Tout le monde porte un masque

Auteur : Célé Rating : PG-13 Genre : Drama. Pairing : Pas DE SLASH !!!!!!!  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!!  
  
Ouais bah, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponses. Via Rogue ou Draco, donc c'est moi qui choisi. Na !  
  
Il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là, du a ses nombreuses blessures qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, et aussi à cause de ce regard, ce regard si profond, si expressif.  
  
Qui le hanta toute la nuit, ces yeux, rien que de les voir et revoir à travers ses pensées, il en devenait fou, il avait envie de hurler de pleurer, toute sa peine a cette personne qui pouvait le comprendre, enfin une personne à qui parler.  
  
Mais voudrait-elle de lui, lui cet être immonde, lui cet être si impur, si dégoûtant. Personne ne voudrait de lui, s'ils il le connaissait un peu mieux. Ses pensées si sombres, si hors de sentiments. Si en fin de compte : .LUI.  
  
Personne ne le connaissait, ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir, il ne voulait pas voir ces malheurs, ni tout ce qui aurait pu nuire a leurs idées du héros qui doit etre toujours fort, toujours plein de vie, comme dans les religions, les héros sont forts , ils ne peuvent pas mourir , ils apportent joie et bonheur dans tous les c?ur, jamais il ne sera admis une faiblesse, une toute petite faiblesse. Cela est interdit ! cela lui est interdit !  
  
Refoulant ses pensées au fond de lui même comme a chaque fois, les refoulant dans cette boîte à l'intérieur de lui, ou il entasse, ses sentiments, ses peines, cette boîte qui commence à déborder, trop de chose y sont, beaucoup, combien de temps pourra t elle tenir ? personne ne le sait, ni même lui. Un jour tout explosera et la vérité éclatera, elle pourra faire mal , elle pourra faire mourir des espoirs, elle fera mal à entendre, elle brisera.  
  
Mais en même temps elle libérera tellement de choses cachées, interdites.  
  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, pour faire, tout partir d'un geste. Il se lève et va vers la salle de bain, en passant, il observe les visages de ses colocataires, si paisibles, si naïfs. Ils ont de la chance, ils sont encore tellement enfantins. Ils ont du temps avant d'affronter la vie . Il les envie, une envie malsaine, il aimerait goûter à cette simple liberté, a ce simple bonheur qui semble appartenir à tous. Tous sauf lui. Une vision lui passe devant les yeux, il se voit en train d'étouffer ce bonheur, en train de le tenir fermement entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus exister, qu'il meure, comme lui meurt de l'intérieur. De serrer encore plus fort toujours plus fort, qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.  
  
Il sort de sa torpeur et se dirige vers la salle de bain, évitant a tout prix les glaces, qui lui font plus que jamais horreur, comment les autres peuvent le regarder en face, sans ciller, sans hurler, sans s'enfuir ?  
  
Sa baguette a la main, il l'applique consciencieusement sur son avant-bras, il veut être libre.Mais est-ce un si beau mot pour lui ? ne devrait-il pas être enfermé comme une bête de foire, avec des chaînes, ou on le foutrait pour qu'il fasse des tours comme un vulgaire lion. Il tourne en rond attendant son heure, il tourne autour de sa carcasse, reniflant l'odeur de la mort, l'odeur qui le poursuit.  
  
Le sang coule de plus en plus, suivant le contour de son bras, des gouttes tombent à partir de ses doigts, comme de l'eau. Mais ca n'en est pas. Ça n'en sera jamais. Il se sent en léthargie, il se sent bien . Un étourdissement le prend de cours... il tombe par terre, tombe dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, en resortira t il un jour ? où restera t il coincée dans ce demi-monde pour toujours.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes, il réussit, enfin à se relever.Le sang coule toujours, il ne veut pas l'arrêter, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Pourquoi. Le sang coagule enfin, plus de gouttes, plus rien. Il ne ressent plus aucune vibration de plaisir le parcourir, il observe ses mains pâles. Pâle comme la mort. Comme lui.  
  
Le sang a séché le long de son avant-bras, mais il ne fait rien pour autant. Il le laissera comme, ca, le sortilège le cache, il cache tout, ses blessures, ses hontes, il se cache.  
  
Après une douche rapide, il descend dans la grande salle, elle est presque vide, il faut dire qu'il est très tôt, Le Pr. Rogue l'observe d'un mauvais ?il prendre sa place, Il ne fait rien, son masque est en place, aucun sentiment ne transparaît de son visage, il n'a pas envie de se fatiguer, les quelques personnes qui l'observent le trouvent étrange, comment peut-il être ainsi ? il devrait etre heureux de vivre, heureux d'être ici, heureux de sa vie .  
  
Mais non il ne l'a pas et aujourd'hui il ne va rien faire, il ne laissera aucune émotion l'assaire, il en a assez de ce petit jeu, qui ne fait rire personne, qui ne donne qu'un sentiment serein aux autres personnes mais pas a lui, ils devraient tous culpabilisé, a cause leurs infâme pensés.  
  
Le Pr.Rogue, l'observe de plus en plus intrigué, il n'a jamais vu Potter ainsi.  
  
*POV ROGUE*  
  
Le petit emmerdeur, à des malheurs . intéressant , même moi, je n'arriverais pas à faire tenir mon visage comme cela.il a une grande capacité, cela est étrange tout de même, où sont ses lêches-culs. Pourquoi il ne réagit pas quand quelqu'un lui dit bonjour. IL me rappelle quelqu'un . Mais qui . Mais pourquoi je me laisse dérivée, par ce petit prétentieux, qui n'a que de bravoure que ce qu'on lui accorde .  
  
*POV DUMBLEDORE*  
  
Tiens Harry, n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, je n'arrive même pas a discerné une de ses émotions, étrange qu'un adolescent comme lui, n'en a aucune. Je le convoquerais plus tard. Oh, magnifique des marshmallows.  
  
« Chaque personne un jour ou l'autre porte un masque.Je ne fais pas exception »  
  
Célé : comme vous l'avez remarqué, je me suis un peu laissé aller . m'en voulez pas , j'avais la musique à fond (super triste) et il était assez tard. 


	5. ne plus voir, ne plus toucher, ne rien

Réponse aux curieux : oui je suis légèrement dépréssive . ca se ressent non ?;. Pour ceux de Fanfiction, si vous voulez un peu plus de connaître j'ai écrit mon journal sur ce site :  
  
Plus une autre adresse , je fais un forum , venez vous inscrire il est très bien ;) :  
  
Bon la suite maintenant.  
  
Bon ff.net ne veut pas de mes liens alors ils sont ds ma biographie , ya ka cliker sur mon speudo ^___________^  
  
La journée avait mal commencée, tous le regardait comme s'il était malade, ils ne comprenaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et ils ne le voulaient pas. Il restait là, plongé dans ses pensées, ne levant aucunement, la tête lorsque quelqu'un l'interpellait. Il n'en avait que faire, il en était las.  
  
Les élèves passaient et défillaient devant lui, ne pouvait-il pas disparaître ? Être loin, très loin ? Soupirant, il commença à manger quelque peu, mais a vrai dire, il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait envie de rien. Soupirant , il se leva , et entreprit d'aller respirer autre chose que l'atmosphère asphixiant de ce lieu.  
  
Mais lorsque il passa la porte, il les revit , ses yeux , qui l'avait tant hanté, pendants ses nuits et même ses journée . Il le regardait aussi, ne perdant pas la communication entre eux . Le survivant voyait tout ce qui voyait dans les siens , mais d'une autre manière, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas supporté . Ce mélange de sentiments, de peine,de colère ,de rage , d'impuissance , et de . de vide .  
  
Un vide tellement profond ,comme si la personne était déjà morte a l'intérieur d'elle même. un vide sans fin , sans limites. Ils ne se quittairent pas pendant tout le temps qu'Harry mit a franchir la porte, puis après, même si les murs , les portes les séparaient, il pouvaient encore ressentir , leurs regards mutuels sur leurs peaux .  
  
Il se dirigea vers les escaliers , voulant réfléchir , comme toujours, réfléchir . Se pourrait-il , qu'il soit pareil que lui ? Se pourrait-il qu'il le comprenne . Il ne savait que penser , ouvrant une porte a la voler, il s'y enferma , espérant secrètement que quelque chose se passe.  
  
2minutes s'était écoulées , 3, 7, 9 minutes . se tournant vers le fenêtre, il vit , des enfants jouant gaiement. sans se soucier d'autre chose que de leur jeu.  
  
la porte derrière lui s'ouvre. il ressent des yeux posés sur sa nuque . n'osant pas se retourner de peur d'avoir eu une hallucination, il fixe le lac. plusieurs minutes passent , et la sensation de désemplie pas , non au contraire elle persiste .  
  
Il ose enfin se tourné, et alors , il ne peut s'empécher de plonger a l'intérieur de ce regard si percant .  
  
*POV L'AUTRE*  
  
Après avoir parcouru, plusieurs étages, je l'ai enfin retrouvé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , je dois le revoir, il m'a .troublé, je n'ai jamais vu un regard comme le sien, bien qu'il le cache aux autres, c'est tellement évidant, que son mal être s'accroche a lui . Ses yeux , il me ressemble tellement, c'est choquant, et tellement frustrant , ce tourbillon d'émotions, sans stabilité.  
  
J'ai l'impression de me retrouver.  
  
J'ouvre la porte, il est là , je ne peux empêcher un soupir s'échapper de ma bouche. Il regarde le parc, d'après ce que je peux apercevoir. J'ai l'impression, qu'il ne m'a pas entendu rentrer. Je veux qu'il se retourne, je veux voir que je n'ai pas rêver, je veux de nouveau me noyer dans cette océan de tristesse, ces vagues de douleurs. Je ne partirais pas avant qu'il ne me regarde. Croisé son regard, c'est tout ce que je demande.  
  
Il se retourne enfin, ses cheveux valdingue en même temps, il ne lève pas les yeux, ils restent bloqués par terre. Qu'attends t-il ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me regardé. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut.  
  
*Fin du POV Draco*  
  
Harry , leva enfin les yeux vers la personne, qui venait d'entré dans la piève, leurs regards fient comme un électrochocs, voir un infini de tristesse dans les yeux de l'autre , était tellement soulageant . mais aussi très frustrant. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus tout seul , mais comment une autre personne pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments .. Si .Suicidaire.  
  
Oui je sais il est court , mais j'ai eu du mal , a le faire , j'en m'en excuse, la suite sera mieux ! En attendant , vous avez l'adresse du forum Poudlard , ainsi que mon autobiographie ;)  
  
Merci pour ttes les rewiews, j'y répondrai ultérieurement ! 


	6. Juste un soufle, juste un murmurePorteur...

Auteur : Célé Rating : PG-13 Genre : Drama./Tragédie Pairing : Pas DE SLASH !!!!!!!  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!!  
  
Note de l'auteur : je demande, juste pour que j'ai un peu d'inspiration que vous me disiez les chansons les plus tristes et belles que vous connaissiez, je ne peux m'empêcher, de me laisser aller quand j'écoute une très belle chanson, et mes chaps sont meilleurs .. Merci  
  
Chap 6 : Juste un souffle. Juste un murmure. Porteur d'espoir ?  
  
Mais comment une autre personne pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments .. Si .Suicidaire..  
  
Ils se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, aucun ne semblait vouloir bouger, faire le moindre geste, de peur que l'autre disparaisse, comme une simple illusion. Leurs yeux n'avaient pas coupé leur contact, ils se sentaient en sécurité, même s'ils étaient dans une vieille salle de classe, froide, sombre et mystérieuse. Rien qu'en sentant la présence de l'autre, ils se sentaient vraiment bien, tout mal avait disparu, pendant leurs échanges, pour ne laisser place, qu'a un grand vide, vide de sentiment, vide de tension, vide de tout ressemblant étrangement à la mort ... Leurs masques tombèrent en même temps, l'on pouvait voir sur leurs visages, une immense tristesse, suivie par de la honte, et par de la détermination. Ils semblaient tellement semblables. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, juste leur présence mutuelle suffisait.  
  
Ils n'ont pas su combien de temps, ils étaient restés ainsi à se dévisager, l'un en face de l'autre. D'un accord invisible, ils commençaient à bouger pour aller s'asseoir sur les chaises. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant plus d'une heure, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient dans cette salle, pourquoi ils ne parlaient pas. Pourquoi ils avaient ce regard en commun. La présence de l'autre les réconfortait, un minimum, bien sûr, mais c'était déjà ça.  
  
Ils s'étaient quittés pour ne pas avoir la foudre de leur professeur, mais d'un pacte silencieux, ils s'étaient promis de se revoir plus souvent, et de passer au-dessus, des regards des autres, qu'ils en avaient que faire d'ailleurs.  
  
Toute l'école entière fut surprise du brusque changement de caractère d'Harry, il était devenue, plus froid envers les autres, il ne parlait presque plus, il était plus mystérieux. Quiconque l'approchait recevait ses foudres même les Gryffondors. Tous ? Non, le seul qui l'approchait à la lumière du jour et même de la nuit, le seul qui pouvait l'approcher était bien sûr, le seul qui avait lui aussi changé.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mais il ne sent ventait pas. Non, personne ne pouvait savoir quels étaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis de leur nouvelle relation, aucun des deux ne parlait en présence d'autrui.  
  
De toute façon personne ne les comprendrait, personne n'avait vécu ce qu'eux avait vécu, ils étaient seuls, dans un océan de personnes incompétentes, de personnes soudes aux souffrances des autres, de personnes qu'ils ne voulaient plus voir, plus entendre, plus écouter, plus rien .  
  
Seuls.  
  
Ils voulaient être seuls, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas les laisser partir, les laisser aller loin de tous, loin très loin. Mais non, ils ne voulaient , a peine penser pendant un instant , ce qu'ils avaient besoin , non , ils étaient tous égoïstes , ils les voulaient , pour eux, rien que pour eux, pour sauver leurs misérables carcasse . Ils n'en valent même pas la peine. Ils les dégoûtaient, ils pensaient qu'eux étaient égocentriques, alors qu'ils avaient déjà tout donné. Donner leur vie, leur âme, leur sang, leur corps, tout ! Et personne ne les remerciait, personne ne compatissait, personne, personne, toujours personne... Rien, le néant. Ils avaient décidé de devenir comme eux, comme ces gens qu'ils admiraient mais en même temps redoutaient.  
  
Le désir. Le désir, d'être paisible, serein, comme eux.  
  
Même s'ils ont changés, le monde les regardera comme avant, Harry Potter comme le Grand Survivant, le sauveur de l'Humanité. Et Draco Malfoy comme quelqu'un de fier, quelqu'un de grande puissance magique, mais malheureusement du côté sombre, comme ils le pensaient tous.  
  
Ils ne savent rien, ils ne comprendront jamais, ce n'était que des humains. Ils ne se sentaient pas supérieurs, non.   
  
Ils l'étaient.  
  
Rien, que d'avoir vue, le monde sous sa vraie lumière, de l'avoir sentit couler dans leurs veines. Ils savaient ce que c'était. Il connaissait beaucoup de sentiments, beaucoup d'émotions. beaucoup trop , plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.  
  
Le monde était différent, de tout ce que les autres pouvaient voir, il était rempli d'atrocités, de bien et de mal, de blanc et de noir, il n'y a que des opposés qui se battent, qui se déchirent qui s'entretue.  
  
Ils n'étaient du côté de personne, ils ne voulaient que juste vivre en paix.Vivre en paix.  
  
Oui je sais, je sais mes chaps sont courts, mais je trouve ca mieux, sinon j'ai pas trop d'inspiration.  
  
Fanfiction.net : merci à Link9 (j'adore ta rewiews et merci) Cyngathi ( pour les liens voir dans mon speudo ;) Espinazodeldiablo ( dsl , je ne fais pas de slash, je ne suis pas d'action a en faire un bouuuuhhh . Merci ) 


	7. Angoisse, peur, courage

bAuteur : Célé  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Genre : Drama./Tragédie  
  
Pairing : Pas DE SLASH !!!!!!!  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!!  
  
Chap 7 : Angoisse ?/b  
  
C'était la nuit. Il faisait froid dans les dortoirs. Une ambiance malsaine régnait pour l'on ne sait qu'elle raison. Une ambiance mauvaise. Harry, se réveilla d'un brusque sommeil. Encore un cauchemars. Encore et toujours, les mêmes rêves, des personnes assassinés, de personnes criant pitié, pleurant. Comme à chaque fois. Il en avait l'habitude. Cela , ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Plus aucun. Il se réveillait et c'était fini. Mais cette nuit était particulière, il se sentait opréssé, par quelque chose. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de respirer, l'atmosphère de la chambre était sufoquante. Était-ce lui ? lui qui sentait comme ca , son imagination qui lui jouait un tour ?  
  
Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit, un vent glacial lui souffla au visage. Faisant naître un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, glissant jusque dans ses reins. Il referma la fenêtre, cela n'avait rien améliorer. Il se sentait toujours enfermé. Clostrophobe , ou je ne sais encore qu'elle autre mal, le hantant. Le faisant souffrir mille morts.  
  
Il se dirigea avec hate vers sa malle. Cette pensée, l'avait juste éfleurer qui la mettait déjà en action. La déverouillant, il y sortit, un long coffret en bois massif. Il alla vers la salle de bain, qui ferma. Il ouvrit la boîte, et en sortit un long couteau d'argent. Il l'avait pris dans les cuisines, lors une récente visite, il était posé en évidence sur une table. Les elfes tellement occupés a satisfaire ses ordres, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé et avait prit ce couteau et l'avait glissé dans son sac.  
  
Depuis, il avait voué une véritable idolatrie, Le touchant ne serais-ce que quelques minutes pas jours. Le savoir à ses côtés le réconfortait.  
  
Il prit le manche , et examina avec soin la lame, elle était tranchante. Un vrai couteau de cuisine. Long. Coupant. Obsédant. Il passa doucement un doigt sur la lame, une plaie s'ouvrit subitement, et des gouttes de sang tombèrent peu à peu sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.  
  
Le désir, le consumait de l'intérieur, il en avait tellement envie, il en avait rêver plusieurs nuits de suite. Et maintenant il pouvait enfin le faire. La lame froide frolla son avant bras, un courant électrique traversa son échine dorsal. Observant encore le couteau, son esprit s'envola dans des sombres pensées.  
  
La lame si tranchante commença son travail sur une peau légèrement blanche, se s'occupant nullement des anciennes cicatrices, elle sillonna son bras. Bientôt une petite flaque se forma près de ses pieds. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, chaques pensées noirs, lui donnait encore plus de force de continuer. Le démon l'habitait, il se déchaînait sur son bras, de longue trainée rouge recouvrait celui-ci. La douleur n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment là. Toute culpabilité s'échappait, toutes cohérences, tout sentiments. Il ne restait plus rien . Plus rien a part le plaisir malsain, le plaisir unique, le plaisir envôutant.  
  
La lame continuait, sans cesse. Mais bientôt, elle tomba par terre, lentement, doucement, mais dans un bruit métallique elle atteint, le sol. Près du liquide rougeâtre.  
  
Il la vit tomber. Et il se sentit tomber lui aussi. Baignant dans son propre sang. Mais avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, il réussit à parler, même s'il savait que personne ne l'écoutait .  
  
POV HARRY :  
  
Que voulez-vous réellement ? Ma mort ? c'est pour bientôt . Ma détresse ? c'est déjà fait . Mon âme ? elle ne vaut rien . Dites le je vous le donnerais sans rancune, mais par pitié, laissez-moi après ! Qui ose me fendre le corps ? qui ose réveiller mes peurs, mes angoisses ? Comment appel t'on le personnes qui ne veulent pas voir la vérité en face ?! Dites-moi qui je suis ! dites moi enfin, tout ! Fermer les yeux, ne plus rien voir. Je hais tellement ce monde, pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas si simple ? Non, personne n'aura un jour de répit, et surtout pas moi. Pardonnez-moi car j'ai péché, jamais ô grand jamais, je ne voulais vivre pamis vous, parmi mes semblables dites-vous ? Non ils n'on rien en commun avec moi, il ne sont pas comme moi, je ne leur ressemblance en rien, je suis une âme perdue qui ère dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, que vous 'avez créé. Oh, oui je l'ai enfin vu cet enfer, ou toute âme agonise, j'agonise. Ne plus entendre, ne plus voir, ne plus lire les souffrances tellement si proche de moi, puisque JE suis la souffrance même. Je veux que le monde s'arrête Je veux que ma vie s'arrête.  
  
FIN POV HARRY.  
  
L'on retrouva Harry Potter le Survivant quelques heures après. Baignant dans son sang. Les lèvres bleuïs. La peau pâle. Il était à présent à l'infirmerie, dans un était proche du coma, quand l'on eu enfin stopper l'hémorragie de son poignet, de son bras entier, il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer à qui voulait l'entendre, des paroles, des pensées.  
  
Chaque personne qui l'approchait, culpabilisaient, accusant, un sortilèges du prince des ténèbres. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seconde qu'il est pu, ce faire cela lui-même. Plus son corps était soigné, plus ses délires augmentait, se faisant plus violent a mesure, qu'il regagnait petit a petit conscience .  
  
bOui je sais, ce chapitre a mis du temps a venir , mais je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. Je vous prit de m'excuser. En tout cas, merci pour vos nombreuse rewiews, qui m'on fait plaisir, et m'on donner le courage de continuer/b 


	8. La mort semble bien moins terrible lorsq...

Auteur : Célé  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Genre : Drama./Tragédie  
  
Pairing : Pas DE SLASH !!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers : rien a moi, a part L'histoire .  
  
NE TIENT PAS EN COMPTE DE L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX !!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 8 : La mort semble est bien moins terrible, quand on est fatigué.  
  
« Tout finit afin que tout recommence, tout meurt afin que tout vive. »  
  
« Ce pays inconnu d'ou nul ne revient . »  
  
Plus son corps était soigné, plus ses délires augmentait, se faisant plus violent a mesure, qu'il regagnait petit a petit conscience .  
  
Il se battait non pas pour s'en sortir, mais pour mourir, enfin être libre. L'infirmière s'acharnait sur lui, usant de toutes pratiques qu'elle connaissait. Son état semblait se stabiliser, les personnes semblaient elles aussi ses stabiliser, évitant de paniquer, espérant que tout aille pour le mieux par la suite. Ils étaient tellement naïf, comment ne pouvaient-ils pas voir la vérité en face, étaient-ils aveugle ? pauvres ignares sans la moindre once de pensées . tellement pitoyables .  
  
Les heures, les jours passait, bientôt Harry se réveilla, ne croyant pas qu'il vivait encore, tremblant de toute part, espérant que cela soit terminé, mais non il était encore en vie . Plusieurs personnes virent le voir, toutes mettaient son attitude sous le coup du choc. Ils riaient, pleurait de joie, souriaient, mais lui ne souriait pas, il ne voulait pas , il avait survécu .. encore une fois . encore une.  
  
Un jour alors qu'il était seul avec Draco, il le regarda longuement, celui- ci semblait exténuer, remplie d'amertume .. Comme lui. C'est étrange la façon dont ils se ressemblaient, non pas physiquement, mais moralement, psychologiquement .. fatigué, fatigué de la vie , de cette vie.  
  
D'un simple regard, il avait comprit.. Il serra la main d'Harry contre son c?ur et partit de l'infirmerie. Elle était vide, personne n'était là, Pomfresh était partie prendre des herbes dans les serres de Chourave pour ses concoctions magiques . Et il n'y avait aucun patient.  
  
Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda quelques étudiants jouer dans le parc, insouciants. Ferma les yeux, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Pomfresh, posé en évidence, sa baguette magique.ferma l'infirmerie sous un puissant sort, se réinstalla sur son lit. Il regarda pour la dernière fois autour de lui. Puis il prit doucement sa baguette, celle qui lui avait portée malheurs depuis ses 11 ans . Il l'a mis contre son avant-bras, enleva les bandages, et caressa ses cicatrices avec le bout de la baguette. Puis soudain sans aucune autre forme e cérémonies, Dit un sort toutes ses blessures se rouvrirent, le sang coulait a flot, plus rien ne pouvait le stopper, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il refit quelques sorts pour que personne n'entre tant qu'il était vivant il ne voulait plus vivre, il ne voulait plus respirer, il ne voulait plus rien, sauf mourir.  
  
Douce est la mort quand elle nous apporte le répit.  
  
Il s'acharna de nouveau sur son bras, causant des large et profonde plaies.. Il avait touché ses veines, plus rien ne pourrait désormais le sauvé. Et c'est avec un sourrire, qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, profitant des dernières minutes de sa misérables vie, profitant de la douleur que lui procurait son acte. Profitant pour la dernière fois de la vie.  
  
C'est lorsque, Harry Potter, donna son dernier souffle, que la porte s'ouvrit enfin, sur Mme Pomfresh paniqué et Dumbledore blanc comme un linge. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent la scène, ils savaient que plus rien ne pouvait le ramener à la vie.Et Harry Potter était mort en souriant.  
  
Laissant leurs larmes couler comme Harry avait laissé couler son sang, ils demeurèrent meutris devant la scène la plus tragique q'il n'avaient jamais vus .  
  
Une semaine plus tard, un hibou arriva dans la grande salle, et alla déposer une lettre devant Le puissant mage de ce siècle.. Dumbledore.  
  
« Au monde entier.. je suis enfin libre, plus besoin de me cacher, plus besoin de porter un masque. Je sourit enfin, pour la première fois depuis des années. Que c'est beau, d'avoir ce sentiments. Biens sûr, je sais que beaucoup ne comprendrons pas mon geste.Il n'y a rien a expliquer, j'ai fait pour une fois ce que je voulais, pas d'ordre, pas d'obligation, j'ai fais ce que MOI, je souhaitais.  
  
Pourquoi ? n'avez-vous jamais remarqué, comme le monde est terne ? n'avez- vous jamais remarqué, comme j'étais terne ?  
  
Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre cette vie, cette vie que l'on m'a forcé a accepté. Une vie voué a la mort. Des années de plus ou de moins , qu'elle est la différence .  
  
La différence est que j'aurai du supporter, tous ses regards, j'aurai du, jouer a la perfection le rôle de gentil héros. J'aurai dû ne montrer aucune faiblesse.  
  
Et pourtant j'en ai tant de faiblesse, mais non vous ne vouliez pas les voir, cela vous faisiez peu, n'est-ce pas ? arrêtez de vous cacher derrière moi maintenant, montrez qui vous êtes. Des lâches, des peureux, des incapables ..  
  
J'ai tant vécu de chose, que je ne regrette en rien mon acte, j'ai vécu, la peur, le courage, la tristesse, la maltraitance, et tant d'autres choses, que personne n'aurait voulu connaître. Cela me fait doucement rire..  
  
Je n'ai plus rien a dire d'autre, a des gens comme vous. Je vous laisse avec votre pitié, je vous laisse maintenant.  
  
Harry Potter, celui qui n'est plus . »  
  
La grande salle après la lecture de la lettre, resta dans un profond silence. Draco Malfoy, sortit de la salle sous les regards des autres, sans s'en soucier d'avantages. Lui aussi avait recu une lettre.  
  
Il alla dans les parc la décacheter ..  
  
« Draco, mon ami.  
  
Merci, mille fois, tu ne saura jamais a quel point, je t'en suis reconnaissant. T'avoir connais a été un bienfait considérable, j'espère qu'il en était de même pour moi . J'aurai aimé, te donné plus, j'aurai voulu, te voir sourire un jour, mais je ne serais pas là, quand cela arrivera. Je souhaite que tu m'en veux pas, je te laisse avec ce monde que je hais tant.Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je te laisse tout mes biens, tout ce que je possédait, tout te reviens, tu ne saura plus sous la pression financière de ton père, essaye de vivre pour moi, essaye de vivre avec un sentiment proche du mon heureux.  
  
Je t'admire et je t'aime.  
  
Harry »  
  
Draco Malfoy, montra pour la première fois depuis des années ses sentiments, en laissant ses larmes couler en même temps qu'un sourire naissait.  
  
FIN DE L'OMBRE DE MES PENSÉES .  
  
Et voilà , c'est enfin fini , je suis heureuse , d'avoir pu finir au moins une fic. J'espère que ca vous a plus. Pour que je le sache une petite rewiews ca serait sympa.  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu.  
  
Célé 


End file.
